Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Jessica completes in her favorite game, she earns $320$ points. Jessica already has $310$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3930$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Jessica needs to complete to reach her goal?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Jessica will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Jessica wants to have at least $3930$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3930$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3930$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 320 + 310 \geq 3930$ $ x \cdot 320 \geq 3930 - 310 $ $ x \cdot 320 \geq 3620 $ $x \geq \dfrac{3620}{320} \approx 11.31$ Since Jessica won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $11.31$ up to $12$ Jessica must complete at least 12 levels.